pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Rivalry
Story Jon and Tyler, with Pikachu on Jon’s shoulder and Raichu on Tyler’s shoulder, continue their way towards Ectruteak City, but on the way they find a land full of 20 Pikachu. ' Jon: A herd of Pikachu. Tyler: Haven’t seen this many Pikachu before. Jon: Neither have I. '''They walk towards the land of Pikachu and stop. The wild Pikachu look at Jon and Tyler. Raichu and Pikachu jump down and then go to the Pikachu. They talk for a bit and then the Pikachu look happy and play with Jon’s Pikachu and Raichu. An old man walks towards Jon and Tyler. ' Man: You’ve taken an interest in the Pikachu I see. Jon: We haven’t seen this many Pikachu before. I’m Jon and this is my Pokemon, Pikachu. 'Jon’s Pikachu jumps up and down saying hello. ' Tyler: I’m Tyler and I’m Raichu’s trainer. '''Raichu waves. Tony: Nice to meet you all, I’m Tony. I keep the land nice and fresh here. Jon: Are the Pikachu yours? Tony: No, they are wild. They just love the land here and stayed. Tyler: The land is great. 20 Elekid arrive and begin attacking the Pikachu using Thundershock. Jon: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Tyler: Raichu, help out with Thunderbolt! Jon’s Pikachu and Raichu use Thunderbolt on the Elekid and then the Elekid stop attacking and an Electabuzz arrives. Jon: Who’s that? Jon gets his Pokedex out and aims it at Electabuzz. ' Jon’s Pokedex: Electabuzz, the electric Pokemon. Electricity runs all over its body. In darkness, its body glows a whitish blue. '''Jon puts his Pokedex away. ' Tyler: Is that Elekid’s evolution? Tony: Yes. And that Electabuzz is known here. 'Electabuzz walks towards the Pikachu, trying to intimidate them. Raichu walks towards Electabuzz. ' Electabuzz: Buzz. Raichu: Chu. Electabuzz: Electabuzz, Electa. Raichu: Chu, Rai Raichu! 'Electabuzz and the Elekid walk away. ' Tyler: What was that about? Jon: The Elekid and Electabuzz want this land and Raichu has challenged Electabuzz to a battle. If Electabuzz wins, the land is theirs. Tyler: When is the battle? Jon: This afternoon. '''Jon, Tyler and Tony are in Tony’s house having some hot chocolate. Jon: Thank you for the drink. Tony: I hope your Raichu knows what it is doing? Tyler: When Raichu was a Pikachu, it was being bullied by an Ampharos. Tony: Oh I see. So Raichu wants to protect the Pikachu. Jon: Yeah. But Raichu hasn’t decided the terms if he wins. Tyler: Raichu will win. Later on in the day, Electabuzz and the Elekid return. Jon, Tyler and Tony go outside and stay on the terrace. Raichu walks towards Electabuzz. The Elekid begin charging up for Thundershock but Electabuzz signals them to stop. ' Raichu: Chu, Rai Raichu Rai. '''Electabuzz nods. ' Tyler: What was that? Jon: Raichu said if he wins, the Elekid and Electabuzz will have to live together with the Pikachu. Tony: I wonder if that will work. '''Electabuzz aims Thunder Punch at Raichu, but Raichu counters with Brick Break. The moves cancel each other out. Electabuzz then uses Giga Impact on Raichu and hits, with Raichu bouncing on the ground. Raichu gets up and uses Quick Attack, knocking Electabuzz back a bit. Then Raichu attacks with Iron Tail but Electabuzz catches Raichu’s tail. Electabuzz pulls Raichu towards him and then uses Karate Chop smashing Raichu into the ground. Electabuzz: Buzz, Electabuzz. Raichu gets up and Electabuzz looks shocked. Raichu uses Thunderbolt on Electabuzz which deals a lot of damage and Electabuzz is knocked out. A bit later, Electabuzz wakes up with Raichu handing it an Oran Berry. Electabuzz takes it and then eats it. Electabuzz then apologises to the wild Pikachu and then goes over to make friends with them and the Elekid follow. All the Pokemon get along. Raichu goes to Tyler and so does Jon’s Pikachu, jumping onto Jon’s shoulder. ''' Tyler: Good work Raichu. Raichu: Rai, Raichu, Rai. '''Jon’s Pikachu falls of Jon’s shoulder. Tony: Is your Pikachu okay? Jon: Not at the moment no. Tyler: Why? Jon: Raichu wants to stay here and look after the Pikachu. Jon’s Pikachu goes over to Raichu. Pikachu: Chu Pika! Raichu: Rai. Pikachu: Pikachu, Pi. Raichu: Chu, Raichu. Jon’s Pikachu moves backwards with tears in its eyes. ''' Jon: Pikachu. Tyler: Pikachu and Raichu have been together for a long time. '''Tyler hand Tony Raichu’s Poke ball and then goes to Raichu. Tyler: You can stay here Raichu. But if I need you, during a gym battle or the Johto league, I want you to be there for me. Raichu nods. Jon: Look after the Pikachu well Raichu. Jon’s Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Raichu. Tyler: What is Pikachu doing? Jon: Pikachu doesn’t want Raichu do go. Tyler: Doesn’t Pikachu know its for the best? Jon: We know Pikachu has been with Raichu with it was a Pichu. Jon’s Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Raichu and but Raichu dodges and used Thunderbolt on Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Raichu with some tears in its eyes. ''' Jon’s Pikachu: Pikachu, Pika, Pika! Raichu: Raichu, Rai. Chu, Raichu. Jon’s Pikachu: Pikachu! ' '''Raichu looks at Jon’s Pikachu. ' Raichu: Raichu, Rai. Rai, Raichu, Raichu Rai Jon’s Pikachu wipes his tears away and nods to Raichu. Jon: Glad that is settled. Tyler: What? Jon: Next time Pikachu and Raichu meet, there will be a battle. Tyler: That’s cool. We need to go, we’ll be at Ecruteak soon. Tyler walks off waving to Raichu. Jon’s Pikachu jumps onto Jon’s shoulder. Both Jon and Pikachu wave goodbye to Raichu and then they both run off past Tyler, racing him towards Ecruteak city. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Tony Pokemon Jon *Pikachu Tyler *Raichu Wild'' * Pikachu (Multiple) * Elekid (Multiple) * Electabuzz